Our Thing
by ironicallyblasphemous
Summary: Just a set of drabbles/ one-shots. Mostly scenarios that could potentially occur after Klaus and Caroline become a couple.


**Klaus is always there for Caroline, even when no one else is.**

**An AU where everything is Klaroline and nothing hurts. :D**

_**Under the Mistletoe**_

Her blonde hair swayed with her rapid movements. She giggled to herself as she went on her toes to reach more hooks from the cabinet to stick on the wall. This would be their first Christmas together. Entertaining this thought had prevented Caroline from losing her smile all day. She grinned to herself once more as she grabbed the mistletoe from the kitchen island.

Bringing a chair to stand on, Caroline carefully stuck the hook on the door frame before hanging the mistletoe on it. After gracefully jumping down, she admired her handy work, just as Klaus was currently admiring her.

"You've certainly got a lot done" he stopped to look down at his watch, "nine hours before the party" he smirked. Caroline smiled at him sheepishly.

"Is it too much?" she asked with insecurity. Klaus shook his head before walking over to her, putting a lazy arm around her waist to pull her close.

"Yes. It is a little much." He confirmed, smiling at her fondly. Caroline sighed. She knew she could get a little carried away when it came to planning for parties. Sensing her change in mood, Klaus hooked a finger under her chin to make her look at him.

"But it is absolutely perfect," he reassured, "Like you," he added for good measure. Caroline rolled her eyes, but smiled brightly at him nonetheless.

Looking over her shoulder, the clock read 8:21. Great. It was still bright and early.

"So, what do you want to do for another nine hours?" she asked, her green eyes sparkling as she looked up at him. Klaus grinned down at her wickedly.

"Well, we are under a mistletoe, love," he pointed out before claiming her lips with his own. Caroline smiled against his mouth. Granted, this would be nine hours well spent, she thought as Klaus hooked her legs around his hips and carried her back to their bedroom.

At no earlier than four o' clock, Caroline decided it would probably be best to depart the bedroom and begin getting ready for her dinner gathering. Klaus incredibly reluctantly, let Caroline leave the warmth of his arms.

After a period of Caroline changing her outfit three times, Klaus abstain from the shower due to Caroline's indecisiveness, and both of their inability to keep their hands off each other, Klaus and Caroline were now sitting in the lounge ready to greet their guests.

Caroline fiddled with the end of her black lace cocktail dress. Klaus soothingly ran a hand through her golden curls, laying a kiss on her temple every now and then.

"What if they don't come?" she whispered. Klaus closed his eyes. This was bound to happen. He was expecting it after what Caroline's friends had pulled last year.

"If they don't come, we'll have a party of our own," he promised, nipping her neck playfully. Caroline scoffed at him, but a hint of a smile crept up at her face.

It was now 7:43 PM, more than two hours after the time Caroline had told everyone to show up. So far, there were no guests. However, she would not leave her seat on the sofa in the lounge. She sat there waiting. Klaus insisted that she start dinner anyway but she refused. Klaus, after momentarily leaving his place by Caroline to retrieve his phone from the bedroom, came back into the room.

"Alright, love, it looks like I owe you a party of our own. Why don't we get started?" Klaus teased. Caroline sniffed and turned around to smile weakly at him with glassy eyes. Klaus immediately stopped smiling.

Caroline sighed shakily before making her way over to him.

"I think- I think I'll just go to sleep, Nik" she told him with a small voice, swallowing the lump in her throat. Klaus sighed.

"Sweetheart, you do not need to waste your effort on people who are not worthy of it. You do not need them." He stated, her eyes boring into his. She smiled at him once more before walking past him into the hallway, their arms outstretched as their hands were still linked. Klaus frowned as he felt their fingers slowly slip away from each other. He thought their relationship had evolved beyond this. Since when did Caroline hide her feelings from him?

No. He was not about to let a bunch of meddling vampires from Mystic Falls impact his relationship with the girl he loved.

Just as their fingertips were separating Klaus growled and grabbed her hand once more, pulling Caroline roughly into his arms.

"Nik, don't" she croaked, the tears that she tried so hard to force down in front of him, were beginning to spill out.

"No, Caroline, you don't get to shut me ou-"Klaus didn't get to finish his sentence as Caroline threw herself against him, burying her face into his neck and sobbing.

Klaus instantly wrapped her up in his arms as tight as he could.

"Shh, sweetheart, I'm here." He consoled her. Caroline squeezed him tighter. She didn't mean to shut him out; she just didn't want him to think she was weak for crying.

"How can they do this to me? Again?" she cried. Klaus didn't have an answer for her. He would never understand how any person could hurt Caroline Forbes' feelings. He did, however, know that he wanted to rip each of their throats out.

Klaus continued to attempt to sooth Caroline's uncontrollable cries until she began blubbering something unintelligible.

"Could you repeat that, love?" he asked gently. Caroline swallowed before speaking again.

"Don't let go of me," she requested ardently, her voice hushed and muffled, as her face was pressed tightly against Klaus's shoulder blade.

Klaus pressed his lips against the crown of her head.

"Never." He whispered into her blonde locks. Caroline smiled and pulled her face from hiding and slowly raised a hand to lay it on his cheek. Klaus truly did treat her like a queen.

"I love you," she declared. Klaus gave her a smirk before raising his index finger to point at a mistletoe that was above them. Caroline beamed at him, pressing their foreheads together, her arms still tightly wound around his neck. Klaus nuzzled her nose slightly, before once again pressing his lips to hers.

Yes he was surely all she needed.

**Thank you for reading! **

**Merry Christmas and I hope you all get a visit from Santa Klaus ;)**

**If you have any drabble requests please let me know (:**


End file.
